


RR 爭寵

by eagle10381



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381





	RR 爭寵

馬斯坦古第一次到霍克愛家過夜的那一晚，黑色疾風號非常不高興。  
首先，他莫名其妙的被趕出房間必須睡在客廳，雖然媽媽溫柔地撫摸他和他道歉，但他還是對逕自走入房間的那個男人低鳴。  
他甚至自認看到男人對他露出得意的笑容，然而事實上並沒有，只是嫉妒蒙蔽了雙眼。  
再者，他在門外聽見媽媽低聲嘆息、輕聲尖叫，一定是被那個男人欺負了！道貌岸然，一肚壞水的傢伙⋯⋯氣得他的毛都直豎起來。

「汪！汪汪！」  
霍克愛輕輕推開正在輕啃自己的馬斯坦古，眉頭輕蹙：  
「疾風號覺得你在欺負我呢⋯⋯」隨即對男人挑了挑眉。  
馬斯坦古也挑起眉頭，撐起身子：  
「那我得去教育教育他，讓他”懂事”呢。」他準備下床出去和疾風號好好溝通。  
沒想到霍克愛扣住他的頸部，拱起上身吻他：  
「那種事情，等下再說⋯⋯」因為唇瓣相黏這句話並沒有說得很清楚，但是對馬斯坦古而言已經夠了。  
「我可得想辦法好好補償那個小傢伙了⋯⋯」話說得太多，被她找到機會逮住他的舌頭。  
她鮮少這樣主動，激起他心底一陣狂喜。  
但他作為紳士的原則，告訴他不能讓女性在這件事上太過主動。他有時候也是有點大男人主義的，他在心裡自嘲。  
他將她壓回身下，牽起她的手以五指扣住，忽然想起自己的上一動，是在啃咬她敏感的耳垂。  
「嗯⋯⋯」太癢了，她忍不住轉頭想閃避。  
馬斯坦古隨後將舌尖探出，順著她脖子那滑順的線條往下，輕舔接著吮吻。所幸她平常都穿高領的內襯，此時他毫不客氣地烙下幾個印記。  
細尖的指甲刮過，一陣搔癢。  
每次他在身上啃吻，都讓她的下腹興起一陣癢麻，逐漸積累成強烈的慾望。  
她半瞇著眼睛，窺見男人一臉認真地取悅自己，不自覺心裡盪漾起來。他的體溫總是很高，像是一塊專屬於她的懷爐，有些粗糙的炙熱手掌撫過的地方，毛細孔悉數打開。隨後，那因為經常打響指而特別粗糙的手指，捏住她胸脯上最敏感的部分，她有些驚訝，往常他都是腳踏實地地慢慢攻頂，沒想到今晚進度飛快。  
她驚訝而倒抽的一口氣被他捕捉到，露出促狹的微笑。  
那稱手柔軟的部分，是馬斯坦古最喜歡的部位，他加以溫熱的舌頭，意圖令懷中的人兒更加忘形。  
霍克愛修長的手指伸入他黑色的髮叢，享受著他熱情的服務。  
「這個房間都是妳的味道⋯⋯」他貼著她的身上低語。  
突然說出這種沒頭沒腦的話。這是她的房間，不是理所當然嗎？  
正疑惑著，忽然他起身，黑色眼睛裡兩團慾火，熊熊燃燒。  
她突然想起來第一次在他家過夜，陷進那張充滿男人獨有香味的床鋪時，她失去控制的大腦。  
她的香味像是興奮劑，對男人發揮顯著的作用。  
她注意到他深深吸了一口氣⋯⋯  
隨後捧起她的臀瓣，湊上雙唇。  
「等、等一下！」根本沒辦法阻止，一陣酥麻從腰窩直竄腦門。  
她忍不住發出尖細的呼吸聲，結果被門外憂心忡忡的疾風號聽見。  
「汪！汪汪汪！汪汪！」狂吠不止。  
她想讓男人暫停一下，用手指輕推他的額角：  
「哈啊⋯他會吵⋯到鄰居，我去⋯嗯⋯⋯處理一下⋯⋯」  
開什麼玩笑。  
「不行，莉莎，現在停不下來。」  
他非但不停，還變本加厲。但她怕又刺激疾風號，只好緊咬下唇使勁忍著。  
疾風號見媽媽沒出來，只好在門外嗚咽轉圈。  
細小的踱步聲令她覺得有點心疼，但現在她連自己都顧不上了，快感幾乎將她吞沒。  
好不容易等到男人將舌頭收回，才剛剛舒了一口氣，馬上感受到他炙熱的溫度在大門叩關。  
她找不到黑色眼眸裡的反光，被蠱惑著微微頷首。  
不敢發出聲音讓已經快要抓狂的疾風號聽見，沒想到在自己的臥室比在他家還更辛苦。根本就是兩個小孩在吃醋爭寵，她忍不住喟嘆自己的失策。  
此時順心的一方正在自己身上肆虐，而失意的那一方則開始刨抓門板。天啊，心好累。  
「妳分心了，霍克愛中尉。」他一邊搖動一邊細吻她金色的髮絲說。  
竟然在這種時候擺上司的架子，她無語地瞪著他。  
不過分心不了多久，他很快抓獲她全部的注意力。她只能拱起纖腰，回應他強而有力地佔有欲。  
一直到疾風號累了，不再發出聲音，只是趴在門前用他的身體擋住門縫間射進來的光線，男人也才正好釋放自我。

她悄聲打開房門，疾風號隨即起身上前聞嗅，檢查她是否安好，並且發出細碎的嗚聲。  
「噓，羅伊還在睡呢。」她比預定的時間稍早一些醒來，躡手躡腳地下床，昨晚恣意妄為的男人竟累得沒有察覺。  
疾風號一臉憂心，她覺得心裡暖暖的，伸手揉揉他頸側的毛髮。  
「乖孩子，我沒事，抱歉讓你擔心了。」  
都說狗狗是人類最好的朋友，真是不假，她萬沒想到只是和羅伊共度一晚，竟然讓這孩子緊張成這樣。  
疾風號發現媽媽身上軟綿綿的，輕咬著她的褲腳帶她到沙發坐著，自己則窩在她的旁邊。  
平常媽媽不許自己上沙發的，今天倒是默許了，輕輕順著他的背脊給他梳毛，舒服得很。  
正要睡著，媽媽俯身親吻他的臉頰：  
「替我叫爸爸起床好嗎？」  
『爸爸？！爸爸？！！！』兩耳矗立，疾風號從沙發上彈起，齜牙咧嘴地衝進房間。

「啊啊啊啊啊！中尉！妳的狗發瘋啦！」


End file.
